El Verdadero Sentimiento de Sakura
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Sakura ha comenzado a sentir la ausencia de Syaoran, pero descubrirá que hay sentimientos ocultos y muy fuertes por compartir.


El verdadero sentimiento de Sukura  
  
En la ciudad de Tomoeda se respiraba un ambiente de amor, ya que se acercaba la primavera. Las jovencitas se encontraban muy entusiasmadas por entusiasmadas por encontrar a la persona ideal con la que serían felices, todas menos Sakura Kinomoto, la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, ahora Cartas Sakura, debido a que su gran amor Syaoran se encontraba lejos de ella y no lo ha visto en más de 4 años. Esto la tenía muy triste y desanimada. Durante las tardes se quedaba en su habitación sin ganas de hacer nada, nadie podía animarla, ni siquiera su mejor amiga Tomoyo, todos los intentos de sus amigas eran inútiles, poco a poco fueron despreocupándose de ella y se dedicaron a sus cosas. Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura pasa sus tardes encerrada, recordando los momentos que pasó junto a Syaoran.  
  
-extraño a Li, por qué tuvo que irse- se decía a si misma Sakura mientras observaba una fotografía de ella y Li.  
  
-quisiera que estuvieras junto a mi para que nuestra felicidad fuera completa.-  
  
En ese instante Kero entró a la habitación con un postre (para no variar).  
  
-hola Sakura, quieres un poco de mi helado?  
  
-no gracias Kero, no tengo hambre.  
  
-todavía sigues pensando en ese mocoso, ya olvídalo.  
  
-tu sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, además él me confesó su amor antes de irse.  
  
-pero no está junto a ti-  
  
-cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan crueles-  
  
-no puedes evitar la realidad Sakura-  
  
-déjame sola por favor-  
  
-esta bien- dijo el pequeño guardián al mismo tiempo en que salía de la habitación.  
  
-y cierra la puerta-  
  
Sakura comenzó a llorar por las palabras que Kero le había dicho ya que eran verdad, se habían confesado su amor, pero el destino impidió que estén juntos. Al oír su llanto, Windy, su carta más confiable, se liberó de su forma y se acercó a su dueña.  
  
-qué tienes?- dijo Windy muy preocupada.  
  
-a, hola Windy-  
  
-dime qué es lo que te ocurre?-  
  
-no es nada- Esto no convenció a Windy.  
  
-Alguien te hizo algo malo-  
  
-Nada de eso, es que sólo me siento sin ánimos-  
  
Windy estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente notó la foto que Sakura tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Acaso se trata del joven Syaoran, es eso lo que te preocupa-. No hubo respuesta por parte de Sakura.  
  
-Lo extrañas mucho no es así-  
  
Sakura pareció reaccionar y logró responderle a Windy.  
  
-Si Windy, Li me hace mucha falta, su presencia y su cariño, sus palabras, todo eso hacía que yo me sintiera muy feliz. Por eso es que lo amo tanto.  
  
-Lograste decírselo  
  
-Claro que si, pero ni eso impidió que tuviera que irse de mi lado.  
  
-Esa es la razón de tu tristeza pequeña Sakura  
  
-No exactamente, ciertamente lo extraño mucho, pero además me siento sola ya que no he encontrado a alguien que pueda ser igual a Syaoran, ni como amigo ni como alguien a quien yo pueda darle mi amor.  
  
Para ese entonces Windy ya había rodeado a Sakura con sus brazos, con la intención de hacer sentir mejor a su maestra. Sakura no dio importancia a esto y siguió hablando con ella.  
  
-Aunque sabes algo- dijo Sakura un poco más animada.  
  
-Dime-  
  
-En realidad no me siento sola, ya que las tengo a todas ustedes, mis amigas-  
  
-No olvides a Yue y Kerberos-  
  
-Tienes razón, ellos también son mis amigos.  
  
Al decir esto, Windy entendió que Sakura sería feliz al disfrutar con sus verdaderos amigos un momento agradable. Así que tomó una decisión, que de seguro dejaría satisfecha a Sakura y a sus compañeras.  
  
-Qué es lo que sientes por nosotras  
  
-A qué te refieres Windy, no te entiendo.  
  
-Quiero hacerte olvidar por un momento tu tristeza y convertirla en alegría.  
  
-Cómo?  
  
Windy, tal como su nombre lo dice, deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, con una suavidad y delicadez increíbles, esto hizo que la "pequeña ama" como Windy solía decirle diera pequeños suspiros de gozo, ya que era una sensación muy agradable, aunque en la mente de Sakura pasaron algunos pensamientos. -¡que es esto! por qué lo estoy haciendo, pero se siente tan placentero que no puedo rechazar, no se si sea correcto pero me dejaré llevar-. Cuando Sakura regresó a la realidad, Windy ya la había despojado de su blusa, dejando al descubierto el sostén de seda que Tomoyo le obsequió para su cumpleaños (eso era lo que Sakura pensaba, en realidad Tomoyo lo hizo para que lo usara en un momento especial como este) Los senos de Sakura se podían ver muy bien, debido al sostén, Windy comenzó a acarícialos lentamente como si se tratara de un masaje, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a sentir más y más la necesidad de sentir este placer. Windy siguió haciendo esto durante un tiempo, hasta que vio que Sakura estaba lista para pasar a algo más apasionante.  
  
-Me permitirías.... Windy murmuró algo al oído de Sakura, esta asintió en señal de aprobación. Pero antes decidió hacer algo al respecto para evitar que alguien las interrumpiera. Así que tomó su báculo mágico y eligió a Sleep.  
  
-Slñeep, por favor duerme a todas las personas que viven en la ciudad de Tomoeda.  
  
Sleep obedeció a su ama y desplegó su polvo de sueño por todo el lugar. Al instante todos los habitantes de la ciudad habían caído en un profundo sueño. Ahora si Sakura y Windy podrían continuar sin la preocupación de ser sorprendidas.  
  
-Podemos continuar.  
  
Aunque parezca algo extraño de pensar, Windy por ser una entidad femenina, también poseía un cuerpo, el cual no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Sakura En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Windy se desprendió de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Sakura quedó maravillada al ver a su amiga, ya que sus senos eran perfectos, bien torneados, una cintura perfecta y en si todo su cuerpo tan hermoso, provocando la excitación de la maestra de las cartas. Windy recostó nuevamente a Sakura en la cama, le quitó la ropa que aún esta llevaba puesta, falda y pantaletas. También a Windy le gustó ver el cuerpo de Sakura, ya que al igual que ella, era una obra de arte. Sin perder más tiempo, Windy empezó por besar a Sakura, un beso de amor y pasión. Luego se deslizó por su cuello, saboreando el aroma y suavidad de su piel, ya que era como estar tocando la seda más fina que ella pudiera imaginar. Continuó besándola bajando por sus senos, los cuales degustó a placer, para Windy era como probar un fruto prohibido, pero no le importaba si tuviera que pagar un castigo, ya que valía la pena. Al mismo tiempo que besaba los senos, Windy colocó su mano sobre la vagina de Sakura, quien sintió un cosquilleó recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lentamente inició a acariciarla con su mano, una sensación agradable para ambas, provocando en Sakura más suspiros. Antes de que una de las dos pudiera llegar al orgasmo, el hada del viento envolvió a Sakura con sus cadenas de justicia (interesante) haciendo que esta no pudiera moverse, cosa que no la incomodó para nada, al contrario daba a la relación algo más que hacer. Ya con esto hecho, Windy reanudó su tarea de darle a su ama una noche inolvidable, ahora comenzó a besar su vientre, sujetándose muy fuerte de las caderas de su protectora. Esto se extendió por un buen rato Sakura estaba llegando a su primer orgasmo ya que se sentía muy bien por lo que hacían con su cuerpo, cuando esto pasó por su mente Windy llegó por fin a ese preciado lugar, su vagina. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto ocurrió lo que tanto deseaban, la satisfacción de probar el interior de su ama. Sakura no aguantó más y dio un tremendo grito debido a la excitación y la sensación que sentía en esos instantes, Windy siguió entrando al interior de Sakura con su boca, probando aquel líquido tan tibio, tan delicioso un verdadero néctar.  
  
-Te gusta Sakura- dijo Windy levantando la mirada ver su expresión.  
  
-Claro que si, sigue por favor, no te detengas- suplicó esta.  
  
-Encantada-  
  
Después de decir esto, continuaron con lo suyo, Windy siguió probando el interior de Sakura, mientras que esta disfrutaba plenamente de cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación cálida. Al terminar con eso, Windy pensó que era tiempo de que ambas disfrutaran de la misma manera, que sintieran los mismo la una por la otra, así que se incorporó, le sonrió tiernamente a Sakura al mismo tiempo que buscaba la posición que ella deseaba. Se colocó frente a Sakura, de manera que sus vaginas pudieran rosarse. Luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando una sensación muy agradable, tanto para ella como para Sakura, era mejor que lo echo por Windy antes. Ambas habían llegado a su primer orgasmo, los cuales se siguieron produciendo conforme seguían unidas. Disfrutando al máximo de esto, las dos hicieron un esfuerzo por alcanzarse, al lograrlo empezaron a besarse, buscando llegar hasta el final.  
  
-Me sientes mi pequeña ama- logró susurrar Windy.  
  
-Hasta lo más profundo de mi ser- respondió esta casi sin respiración.  
  
-Entonces no me detendré-  
  
-No lo hagas-  
  
Sakura y Windy siguieron hasta que sus cuerpos ya no aguantaron más y se desplomaron sobre la cama, donde ya sólo se siguieron besando y acariciando por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Pasó un largo rato, hasta que Windy y Sakura cayeron rendidas en la cama, abrazándose fuertemente entrando en un profundo sueño. Por unos momentos Sakura pudo olvidar todos sus sentimientos de tristeza provocados por la partida de Li, además descubrió la amistad que compartía con sus amigas las cartas Sakura, las cuales siempre estarían a su lado y no se separarían de ella. Por supuesto que estaría dispuesta a volver a repetir esta experiencia con cualquiera de ellas. Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Sakura antes de quedarse dormida junto a su hada, su amiga.  
  
FIN 


End file.
